


Hosting an Alien Brood

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, Alien probing, Anthro / Alien, Birthing, Human / Furry Sex, Implied Mpreg, Inflation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinityRay, a 57 year old hippo anthro, was living a particularly normal life until an alien requested him to carry his children, less the alien die from lack of reproduction at a crucial time. Ray deals with the rapid pregnancy that lasts for less than a day, but does he come out with an extra lover when he catches the eye of his human neighbor?





	Hosting an Alien Brood

**Author's Note:**

> My commission info is here: https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

The evening had been cool, a pleasant breeze rising through the neighborhood and Ray had decided that it’d be pleasant to recline on his back porch next to his carefully maintained pool and read in the dimming light of the afternoon. It was nice enough out that he’d even dared to doze off to sleep, letting his weight settle down comfortably into the lawn chair stretched out next to the pool with his book folded against his stomach, the sounds of crickets and the gentle gurgle of the pool filters lulling him off.  
  
He was asleep for nearly two hours, with darkness settling in the sky, when above him a subtle, quiet ship took note of the hippo anthro laid out on the chair, and in a slow, careful process, the ship cloaked itself and cast the same cloaking over the neighborhood below—it would keep anyone who was around from seeing the ship’s gravity beam lifted the hippo up slowly, almost cradling him swathed in pure light. The ship’s bottom opened, lifting him into the confines of what looked like steel but was probably far removed from any mineral found on earth. Once lifted onto the ship, Ray was set gently down on a flat, metal table, though he wasn’t restrained or held down in any way. From the cockpit of the ship, a somewhat slender but delicate alien emerged, his features gray but not too far removed from that of a human’s, bar the somewhat larger eyes and the way his limbs seemed to move like water, smooth and graceful as he walked.  
  
The alien eyed Ray up and down, examining everything from the temperature of his body to the soft, squishiness of his belly, and finally, once he had found Ray’s body to be suitable to his needs, he reached lithe fingers to gently shake the hippo’s shoulder, stepping back from just in case Ray reacted negatively—he’d seen humans resort straight o violence in their reports on earth, so he wasn’t sure how the local anthro population would react in turn. Ray started to shift, thick lashes pressing to his cheeks in a faint flinch at the cooler air climate control of the ship rather than the comfortable temperature that he’d been pulled from down on the planet below. Slowly, the strange, sterile scent of the ship hits his nose, and he drags himself out from what would have been a heavy sleep on the lawn chair all night to find himself in a foreign, strange environment. Ray inhaled sharply, starting to panic, before the soft, almost ethereal voice of the alien spoke up.  
  
“Please do not panic. You will not be harmed here.”   
  
The sheer calm beauty of the voice was enough to have an almost immediate effect, but Ray wasn’t so foolish enough to fall for sweet words without knowing what was going on. He sat up, scooting his weight a little further away from the calm alien, who lifted his hands to show that he was unarmed and had nothing that he might use to hurt Ray with. Seeing that Ray was at a loss for words, unable to express his sheer confusion of what was happening to himself just yet.   
  
“I won’t keep you for long. I just need to ask a favor. It is of the utmost importance,” the alien continued, his tone staying the epitome of calmness—if he remained nonplussed over the scenario, perhaps he could be calmed before he kicked up any particular fuss.   
  
Ray shifted, his features pale as he tried to put the words to the reasoning behind them, and he let out a quiet, anxious exhale as he tried to work out the situation in mind. “…You… need something from me?” It was hard to imagine that he would have anything that any extraterrestrial would want, and his disbelief was clear in his surprise.   
  
“Yes. I am not from a planet that I can easily make it back to, and my kind enters a breeding state every few years. If I don’t mate with someone within the time given and breed them with my children, I will die. It will not hurt you much, and it will take you less than a day to bring my brood to term.” The alien was calm about explaining, even though he seemed clearly uncomfortable at the mention of his own death. He had an honesty about him, a clear truth in his tone. Ray felt his heart clench in a mix of pity and surprise, and perhaps…even a subtle excitement that sparked in the back of his mind. Not that it would be a clear interest of his, but the thought of this strange, pretty creature ‘breeding’ him was both unexpected and enough to make his heart pound.   
  
Ray couldn’t imagine such a scenario easily, but if the alien were truly to die instead of him simply sucking it up and taking a day to offer to carry his children, Ray felt like that death would be on him.   
  
“…How badly will it hurt?” He started, hesitantly.  
  
“No worse than a normal human childbirth. The process is less damaging to your body, though, and I will personally make sure you are fully healed with our advanced technology before I leave. Unless you mean the process… I’ve heard that many races find the sensation of being bred by us particularly… enjoyable?” The alien offered, and in his best imitation of a human expression, he gave a smile.   
  
Ray swallowed, trying to take a moment to gather his thoughts and collect himself on the idea of it, before he gave a slow nod, finally rationalizing it out to himself. “Alright. What do I need to do?” He questioned, and the alien seemed to relax in obvious relief.  
  
“Remove your pants. If you want to make it easier, then…bending over the table should work,” He offered, a faint suggestive curl to the corners of what Ray though were the alien’s lips, though it was strange that he now realized that he hadn’t seen the alien’s mouth move once, and that he’d been hearing that soft voice in his head the entire time. Ray shifted, still nervous, as he moved to slide off of the table and turned his back to the alien, letting his pants drop down to his knees. After a pause, he leaned forward, bracing himself on the table and exposing himself to the alien. There’s a little noise of delight from the alien who moved forward, sliding a hand down the warm curve of the hippo’s exposed bottom, before there’s a slightly wet sound behind him that he couldn’t get a glimpse of—but he had an idea of it, when he felt a small, squirming coolness press to the heat of his puckered hole.   
  
“I provide plenty of lubrication on my own. Don’t worry.” There’s an affectionate pat at the back of his shoulder, soothing fingers running across the back of his shirt, but he knew the alien was right. Ray could feel a little excess rush of that cool liquid—not cold enough that it was uncomfortable, but pleasantly so as it cooled his nervousness and the tip of the head pressing and rubbing between his rear cheeks was narrow enough to where it could start to press inwards. Ray’s breath hitched for a moment, eyes closing as the slick head of the alien’s phallus started to sink into him.  
  
There’s a bit of a curve to it—the alien’s dick is a little more malleable, more fluid and moveable than the hardness of a normal cock on earth, and he could nearly feel it move in him as if it had a mind of its own. The sensation was a little alarming at first, but it wasn’t long until the full length of the alien’s member was seated deeply in him, and he found himself fully stuffed with the surprisingly long alien cock. Subtly, he felt it shift in him, and the sensation presses straight to his prostate in a slow squirm. Ray tilted forward, a moan slipping free as he felt the throb of the phallus work its way deeper in him. The noise of the alien behind him was a keen little, vibrating with a pleasant chirping click that wasn’t as mental-audio as his speaking was. The sound seemed to reverberate through him, sending a shudder down his spine though the way he was being so gently probed by the cool member that send delight through his skin with the strange, foreign chill that seemed to stimulate the heat at his deepest parts. The alien rocked against him, but with the way he was so freely able to move inside of the hippo, it was clear he was doing just fine with keeping his pace slow and leisurely.   
  
The alien didn’t seem to have nails to dig into the hippo’s flesh, so his grips against the plush curve of the hippo’s ass didn’t hurt, instead, it offered a sweet stimulation as the alien gave a little, soft grunt.  “I’m going to do it,” the alien warned softly, though the tone he used was strained, even though Ray couldn’t hear it ‘spoken’ aloud. “I’m going to breed you now.”   
  
Though it wasn’t really intended as dirty talk, Ray found himself on the verge of overstimulation, his heart racing from the sensation. Though the alien hadn’t been rough with him, quite the opposite, but the clear intention of filling him and the threat of it had Ray startled and finishing against the table, and that stimulation was clearly enough for the alien as well. The movement of the flexible phallus in him twitched and moved once more, but seemed to also swell in those tiny pulses, and with that soft chirp of a noise again, the alien pushed flush to Ray’s hips, starting to flood him with a cool slurry of strange, slick jizz and…what felt like small, tiny, firmer pumps of something a little warmer than the alien sperm flooding him. The pressure was intense though, right against his prostate and the sensation was far more than what he expected. Ray’s quick orgasm seemed to last longer, even intensifying, as everything went white.   
  
The alien finished finally after sending nearly four thick waves of his climax deep into the other, he pulled back to realize that he’d driven the other into such an intense orgasm that Ray had genuinely passed out. There’s a bit of amusement in this—and the alien took care to gently re-dress the hippo, and place him back down on the lawn chair that he’d picked him up from below, setting back to watch Ray for the progression of the day.   
  
“Thank you for your help.”  
  
\---  
  
It would be a little early the next morning before the chill woke Ray, sitting up without an immediate recollection of what had happened during the night, though when he sat up, finding himself pleasantly tender, he could only assume that it was possibly from sleeping at a weird position on the lawn chair for most of the night. Perhaps his mind had adjusted his clandestine meeting with the alien to simply make a fantastical excuse for the symptoms of sleeping weird.  
  
The first thing he noticed upon standing up, though, was the immediate surge of nausea that had him rushing to the bathroom, and fortunately he hadn’t had breakfast yet—considering he spent the next ten or so minutes dry-heaving into the toilet with a fair bit of misery on his features. Ray hoped he wasn’t coming down with some kind of cold or flu, considering he’d apparently slept outside for most of the night, but when he finally stood in the bathroom, there was a little bit of alarm at how he felt a little…bloated. A bit on the larger side than he normally was, and he decided that wearing a looser pair of pants that day was probably in his best interest. The idle nausea persisted, but it wasn’t anything he’d never dealt with before.  
  
Pulling on his shirt for the day, he was somewhat surprised to see that his normally comfortable shirts were tight—and with alarm, right before his eyes, it seemed to grow tighter, straining the material against his buttons and making the small rise of his belly hair clear from where he could see his skin between where the button holes were stretched from this sudden expansion. His chest was also a bit on the larger side as well, he noticed, swelling and when he lifted a hand to cautiously touch one of his pectorals, he felt with some alarm that it was tender, and had swollen around the nipple area, softening into more of a breast-like shape than his small “man boobs” that he’d never been too fussed or self-conscious about.   
  
Still, in somewhat denial, he tried to tell himself that perhaps it was just an illness from sleeping in the chill, and he swallowed down his discomfort, pulled on his jacket, and moved out the door on his way to work. The drive wasn’t long, but he nearly had to stop to deal with his morning nausea at least two more times. Work was important, and he was sure once he got in one of the bagels at the office, his stomach would settle a little bit. Arriving to work and moving to his office, it was hard to ignore the sensation of his shirt gradually getting tighter. Half way from the copy machine down the rows of cubicles to his own office, the inevitable happened: three of his buttons popped off of his shirt as his stomach finally stretched out a few more inches.   
  
If he’d been trying to deny that he was pregnant before, it was impossible to now. There was a little warmth as he realized he had lactated a couple of droplets of milk to leak through his shirt, but his stomach was tightening and now his shirt hung open over the swollen stomach. His hand rested on it in surprise, and he realized there was no trying to hide his belly with his shirt—a square triangle of his stomach was poking out from where the shit had been damaged, leaving the fine hair on his stomach easy to see. While he was normally a quite stubborn worker, even he couldn’t excuse the thought of going about his daily work with his stomach hanging out, so with a quick, embarrassed note in to his secretary, he was back in his car and heading on the way home.   
  
Just in time for him to pull into his driveway, he felt his body go through another change. His back was aching a little bit from the sudden addition of weight to his frame, but by the time he put his car into park, his stomach had popped off two more buttons from his shirt, leaving the clear, pregnant swell to his belly easy to see as it poked completely out of the front of his shirt, barely leaving his chest covered. Perhaps it was just shock, but he seemed to be taking the changes surprisingly well—then again, in his ‘dream’, the alien had told him that such changes would only take a day.   
  
Unfortunately with the added weight came the shift of hormones, and he found himself sitting in the car almost squirming, feeling his button pop off of his pants at the same speed he’d lost his shirt buttons. It was for the best, considering the heat running through him had him hard, barely contained by his boxers and pants. Ray stood from the car, resting a hand on his stomach and then the other at his back, leaning against the car—only to realize that he wasn’t alone in the area.   
  
Nearby, his young human neighbor, Aaron, was watching. Aaron had that sort of boyish face, a youthful personality even though he’d been twenty for a few months now. Ray had often caught the human eying him up with no shortage of lust in his glance, but Ray had never ventured to make any offers, fearing on making things awkward between him and the much younger man. The hippo had recently turned fifty seven, after all, and though Aaron may very well have been interested regardless, Ray couldn’t see why he’d be such an attractive young human’s type. Perhaps he was just a little worried over the age difference, or wasn’t sure if he was misinterpreting his gaze, but now? Now Ray was finding himself far, far too worked up to care. There was a warmth in his blood and from what he could tell, definitely more than one little set of feet kicking at him from the inside. From how much he’d grown so far, he looked at least six months pregnant.   
  
“Mr. Ray, are you alright? I mean, you’re… you’re on the bigger side today, did something happen?” Aaron started, approaching his driveway slowly with a look of concern at seeing Ray looking so uncomfortable with his hand supporting his back. The boy meant well, Ray knew, but seeing how Aaron had been out washing his car that morning in nothing but a pair of jeans and now Ray could see the broad shoulders and tanned skin of his stomach and chest, he felt himself warm in surprised arousal. If Aaron really did have something for him, then maybe….  
  
Before he could stop himself, Ray leaned against the car and let out a low, thrilled sigh. “I’m pregnant, but I can’t explain how. And I’m … _really,_ really horny.” He would have never been so straightforward with Aaron with his interest, but seeing the human’s cheeks light up with surprise and maybe even a little flushed interest, Ray couldn’t find himself regretting his words or the suggestion behind them for a second. The hippo’s warm, brown eyes let his lashes lower, giving the human a somewhat suggestive look.  “You want to lend me a hand, maybe? I could use some attention right now.”   
  
Aaron inhaled sharply, his eyes widening a bit as Ray made such a blatant offer. There was something about seeing the hippo so shamelessly suggesting that he needed, of all people, _Aaron_ to relieve the desperation that was brought on by this sudden, mysterious pregnancy. Seeing the other so swollen and needy in the first place had him immediately compelled to help, aroused by the sheer thought of it alone. “Of course, Mr. Ray,” he replied with the utmost respect, moving forward to walk with Ray into the safety and privacy of the hippo’s house.   
  
The minute they get past the door, Ray turns to the other—and Aaron meets him head on, moving to gingerly push the older man to the wall to press an excited, reverent kiss to his lips. Delighted by Aaron’s forwardness, Ray parts his lips for Aaron to duck his tongue in, the younger man delving his tongue in to explore the parted lips like a brave young lion rather than an excited human. Aaron’s attraction to his larger belly is immediately obvious, as he moves to run his palm over the swollen, stretched skin that had been revealed by the other’s shirt, and the feeling of Aaron’s warm hand on his belly makes Ray shiver in a quiet delight. Aaron could feel the subtle movement, and delighted to feel more, he pressed his bare stomach to Ray’s, popping the rest of the buttons on the hippo’s shirt to pull the remainder of it off, letting it fall behind the other. Against Aaron’s belly as he dipped in for another kiss, he could feel the movement again—before Ray paused, giving an audible little gasp.  
  
Thinking he might have made the other a little uncomfortable, he pulled back, only to look down and watch as Ray’s belly grew a little more this time, before with a little _pop_ , he watched the hippo’s belly button pop out into an outie. Realizing now why Ray had started showing the symptoms so quickly, and undeniably turned on by watching the other grow every minute, the human took the hippo’s hand and lead him into the living room. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me?” He asked, uncertain of what would be comfortable for the other, but Ray gave a hesitant little nod, moving carefully down to his knees after dropping his pants to the ground.   
  
Aaron was quick to grab the coconut oil he spotted on the table, something that Ray normally used to keep his skin hydrated, before moving behind the hippo and dropping his own pants as well. Though he was excited for the moment, he didn’t want to hurt the other, so he took a few moments to slick his fingers in the coconut oil and move to stretch the hippo out slowly with one finger, then following it with another. Ray spread his legs wide so the other had plenty of room to work with, but also so he had a good base of support to keep his belly from brushing the ground—especially when Aaron pulled his fingers free and moved to position himself behind the hippo, slicking his cock with the coconut oil to grind it teasingly a few times up the cleft of Ray’s bottom. Feeling Ray’s tight hole clench and unclench at the stimulation after being stretched, he knew that it was just downright cruel to keep him waiting, so Aaron was quick to pull back before sinking his cock into the warmth.  
  
“Oh, fuck, you’re so warm….” Aaron moaned softly, chewing on his lower lip as he pulled Ray’s hips back, encouraging the hippo to lean back onto his cock while Aaron leaned in. The oil offered them the slick lubrication needed, and Aaron knew he’d think about this moment for the rest of his life evert time he caught a whiff of it. But Aaron was young, and impatient too, so it wasn’t long before he was rolling his hips forward. Ray had to brace himself on his arms to keep from being pushed forward and over, but he wasn’t about to discourage the human or tell him to slow down now. It had been far too long since he’d had the pleasure of having anyone manhandle him and have their way with him, so he was going to enjoy it while he had it.   
  
The movement had him rocking forward, and Ray openly groaned as he felt Aaron push and rock against him, pulling out half-way for each thrust. He wasn’t worried about slamming into him, but he _was_ pretty eager about setting a jackhammer pace of quick thrusts and rolling, grinding presses when he was all of the way inside. Aaron always had had a remarkable amount of energy through the neighborhood, and Ray was pleased to see that he could certainly put that power and the agile movement of his hips to good use.   
  
The sounds of skin on skin was audible in Ray’s living room, with Aaron giving little, intermittent groans and soft grunts each time he felt himself sink fully in, using his hands to spread Ray’s ass cheeks a little more so he could get that much deeper, pressing his hips flush with the hippo’s in an effort to see how much the older male could take of him, while his hips continued to make the small smack against the plush curve of Ray’s behind.   
  
“You feel so good, Mr. Ray,” he groaned into the back of the hippo’s shoulder as he leaned forward so he could wrap a hand around him, feeling up the size of his belly—which conveniently, as he did, seemed to swell and grow one more time under his tender touches. There was no way that Ray wasn’t due soon, considering he looked nine months heavily pregnant with multiples, and felt like it too, under Aaron’s exploring hands. Ray was so focused on the feeling of the human pounding into him, though, that he couldn’t break to notice or look down to see that he could no longer see his own cock for the size of his belly, but considering Aaron was hitting just the right spots, he was starting to think he wasn’t going to need any sort of physical stimulation to get off. He was already leaking a copious amount of precum onto the carpet beneath him, and considering he was letting out a soft little cry of encouragement each time Aaron rammed into the little bundle of nerves making him see stars, he wasn’t far off.   
  
“Oh, oh, I’m gonna—fuck, Mr. Ray, I’m gonna cum—can I cum in you? Can I fill you up too?” _Too¸_ considering it seemed that someone or something had already ensured that its seed had taken root in the hippo, but the question was more for show, considering Aaron kept jerking his hips forward even after asking. Just before Ray could actually get out a shaking moan of _yes,_ Aaron came anyway, giving a breathless, heated little groan as he sheathed himself fully inside of the other, and feeling Aaron twitch and cum so deep in him pushed Ray over the edge as well. The hippo came mostly onto the floor below, but had left a fair amount on the bottom curve of his swollen belly, as well.  
  
For a moment, they stayed as they were, with Aaron leaned over Ray’s back and breathing soft, warm huffs of air between his shoulder blades, before both of them moved to fall to their sides together on the soft, plush carpet under them, trying to catch their breath after the heat of the moment when suddenly there came the sound of splashing water between them, a little gush of wetness in comparison to what they’d had between them. Ray paused in surprise, shifting with a little gasp of pain as the first contraction started to hit him, and he reached down to confirm what he felt like he already knew. “I—my water just broke—go grab some hot water and some towels,” he gasped quickly.  
  
Aaron scrambled to move in surprise, shifting as he stood.   
  
“Should I call an ambulance..?”  
  
“No, they’d get people involved that don’t need to know,” Ray insisted, giving a gasp of pain as he rolled over onto his back, knowing he needed to start to prepare to push. There were children on the way into the world, and he’d promised the alien that he would carry for him. It wouldn’t help at all if whatever children came out of it didn’t survive.   
  
The young human was understandably a bit panicky, but he followed Ray’s instructions quite well, not entirely sure how Ray knew to go get the towels for the mess and the hot water to keep the area sterile and clean, though what followed was a surprisingly quick crowning.   
  
“Oh god, I see the first one,” Aaron announced from where he’d taken up a place between Ray’s thighs, having gone out of his way to hastily grab a few pillows from the bed to prepare for the birth of the children. There had to be more than one with Ray’s size, he knew, and with some difficulty and alarm, helped Ray deliver the first child. It looked partially like a mix between a perfectly healthy hippo baby, if not for the bright silver patterns on its skin and the way it made an uncomfortable, unhappy chirp of a noise alongside natural baby crying. It was a hybrid between Ray’s genetics and the alien that had bred him, though oddly Aaron wasn’t sure it had an obvious gender. It was moving and squirming though, and seemed perfectly healthy, though just as Aaron was able to get it situated and cleaned up, Ray was pushing out a second.   
  
“H-Hurry,” the hippo pleaded, gasping as he felt the head of the second child push through. This one was a little faster, fortunately, and Aaron was able to get the second one taken care of as well. He was moving fairly quickly for someone who had no experience with delivering children, particularly alien children, but Ray was sure that without him, he wouldn’t have been able to do it on his own. With the children fussing quietly, the third one of the triplets was delivered not ten minutes later—fortunately the delivery had gone as rapidly as the pregnancy had, and Ray found himself exhausted, moving up to the sofa after Aaron had a chance to make sure he wasn’t bleeding dangerously and that he was going to be able to recover.   
  
Though it had been painful, the strangely cool fluids that came with each child had made it much more bearable, and he already seemed to be healing rather quickly from the pain and strain on his muscles that the delivery had brought him. After he was able to get comfortable, Aaron brought him two of the children, and Ray balanced them against his now somewhat smaller stomach to start nursing from his still-swollen nipples. It wasn’t a regular milk, this was sweeter and seemed to glow softly, but he should have suspected that with the other changes that being mated by an alien had brought. Aaron swaddled the third child, shushing it until he could swap out the first born from the nipple when the first one had had enough to drink of its first meal.  
  
This carried on until all three children had nursed until they were full, at which point Ray’s chest seemed to had gone down in size as well—and a bright light filled the room where the two men were still caring for these strange, new children. The same alien that Ray now remembered fully from the night before appeared in a flash of light, as if he had been teleported into the very room to regard them with what Ray could tell was a grateful, kind smile.   
  
“You have done well to bring my children into this world,” the alien observed, extending his palm slowly. From Aaron’s arms the firstborn child floated weightlessly, as if being rocked by the air itself. With another gesture, the other two were lifted from Ray’s arms, all three quieting down from their quiet fussing. It was as if they knew their parent had appeared, and now he was there to make sure they stayed safe. Aaron watched this with a look of flat shock, jaw dropped and mouth wide as the alien’s voice bounced through the room without the creature ever opening his mouth. “I cannot ever express my gratitude enough. Thank you for your patience and your kindness in assisting me with this.”  
  
Ray, still tired and somewhat stunned at having successfully helped bring three creatures into existence, gave a little smile and a nod. “You’re welcome. Will they be alright?”  
  
The alien glanced to the children, now lulled slowly to sleep. “They will grow to learn the humility and generosity of their host-parent, so yes, they will be fine.” His tone softened, before in the same flash, the alien and all three of the children were gone, leaving Aaron to move to sit next to Ray on the couch, clearly still stunned. Ray, however, had gained another thing from the experience, and he sat up to run a soothing hand down Aaron’s back.   
  
“…I may not be hosting for an alien anymore, but if you wanted to maybe come by again some time…” There’s a somewhat embarrassed, but hopeful smile that crosses the hippo’s features, and Aaron couldn’t help but give a little, shy smile at the clear offer, now that the shellshock of seeing an actual, living alien was starting to wear off.   
  
“I’d like that, if it’s okay with you, Mr. Ray.”


End file.
